Una última promesa
by ElRecolectordeFics
Summary: -No hay sumary-
1. Chapter 1

Un ser humano se despertaba en un cuarto oscuro donde el único sonido que podía percibir era el de unos cascos que andaban de un lugar a otro

Tratando de adaptarse a la poca luz del lugar pudo ver que se trataba de una celda cercada con palos de hierro oxidado y al frente suyo había otra celda,era un pasadizo completo iluminado apenas con un par de antorchas recién puestas

El humano con dificultad y confucion logra ver que en la celda del frente había una figura similar a la de un caballo,era de color gris y crin negra ,lo que le parecía extraño era su enorme cabeza y lo que parecían ser unos enormes ojos

-¡Hey,amigo!-trato de llamar la atención del ser que estaba a frente suyo

-¿Que quieres?-Pregunto con molestia el pony que el pony que se encontraba sentado en la otra celda

-¿Que lugar es este?-Pregunto el humano tratando de mantener la cordura después de ver el panorama que lo rodeaba

-Imperio de Cristal,Castillo de Cristal,Calabozos de Cristal- Respondió el Pony mientras se recostaba en el suelo para dormir

Al oír la palabra "Calabozo" el humano miro su pierna notando que estaba encadenado y que las paredes estaban hechas de cristal pulido y reluciente

Tratando de no enloquecer se sentó a un lado y trato de pensar un plan para salir de tal situación dejando de lado el como sobreviviría en un mundo lleno de Equinos de colores

-¿A qué hora los Guardias patruyan la zona?-Pregunto el humano al pony semidormido

-Como en unas 2 horas,nos dejan la cena y se van,así de simple-Dijo el pony,enfocando las su vista pudo ver que el pony llevaba un par de alas

-¿Y esas alas?¿Te tomaste un RedBull?-Pregunto el humano haciendo una pequeña broma para pasar el tiempo

-Lo dice el mono lampiño-dijo el pony entre sueños

-Oye caballito-llamo la atención del pony

-¿Que?-Pregunto denuevo el pony entre sueños

-Ya es hora de la cena-Mintió el humano

-¡¿Comida?!¡¿Donde?!-Dijo exaltado y alegre el pegaso despertando pero su alegría se desvaneció a que nadie venía

-Te la creíste hahaha-carcajeo el humano mientras veía al Equino molesto

-¡¿Crees que es gracioso?!-Grito el Equino enojado y rojo de la ira

-Hahaha ya te acostumbrarás,después de todo estaremos aquí por un tiempo-Dijo el humano viendo como un guardia venía con unos platos de comida hechos de hierro

Pasaron días y un par de meses,el pony y el humano buscaban la forma de entretenerse todos los días,a escondidas el humano trataba de encontrar patrones entre la entrada de los guardias,la posición de las llaves,eh incluso con un poco de arcilla se hizo un reloj solar que puso en una ventana pequeña que estaba dentro de la celda a la cual le llegaba la luz suficiente para marcar el momento,en uno de esos momentos marco con una rama una línea a la cual debía llegar la punta del reloj

Esa tarde el humano se encontraba haciendo unos cálculos de MPCL(Movimiento Parabólico de Caída Libre)en el suelo con una tiza

-Oye amigo ¿Quieres ver algo?-Pregunta el pegaso el cual se encontraba jugando con una pelota pequeña

-Ahora no Draw,estoy ocupado-Respondió el humano aún con los cálculos

-Bueno,te dejo de molestar solo por que nos sacaras a ambos de aquí-Dijo alegre mientras sigue jugando con su pelota

-Si,pronto verás a tu familia y yo podré largarme de esta posilga-Emboso una sonrisa el humano mientras terminaba el cálculo,miro el reloj y noto que este estaba apunto de llegar al punto marcado

-Es hora-Dijo el humanloa lo que el pony asintió con la cabeza y de una vieja alforja oculta en una esquina saca un pañuelo poniendoselo en la boca ocultando su identidad y también saca una ballesta y un pequeño algodón con un líquido misterioso

El humano hizo lo mismo y oyeron como alguien se dirigía a sus celdas

Ambos fingieron estar dormidos a lo que el guardia sin muchos ánimos desde la celda le dió una fuerte patada en las costillas de Draw ,el humano aprovecho esto para quitarle las llaves disimuladamente,Draw simplemente se quedó retorciendose del dolor en el suelo

-¡Tu comida está aquí animal!-Regaño el Guardia a Draw mientras le tiraba el plato de comida en la cara

El guardia abusivo deja el plato de comida del humano con indiferencia y se retira a regañadientes

-Uughh ,¡Dime que los tienes porfavor!¡Ya no soporto a ese idiota!-Reclamo Draw aún en el suelo

-Sereno moreno,los tengo-Dijo el humano embosando una sonrisa al mostrarle las llaves de todas las celdas

-Es bueno saber que el dolor no fue en vano-Dijo el pegaso estirando sus alas

El humano se coloca su alforja y sin hacer ruido abre su celda con cuidado

Con cautela abre la de Draw también

-Lo hiciste bien Francisco-Dijo el pegaso volando de un lugar a otro alegre por su libertad

-Tranquilo paloma-Dijo el humano riendo por sus alas y el color de su pelaje-Tenemos que conseguir refuerzos

Dijo el humano paseando por los pasillos viendo ponys encerrados contra su voluntad,estos no se sorprendían por que lo vieron el día que llegó inconciente al lugar

El humano fue abriendo celda por celda mientras los presos con timidez lo seguían,Draw de su alforja le reparte a cada uno un escudo y una espada pequeña y así consecutivamente hasta llegar a la última celda y toparse con la puerta

-*coff* Damas y caballeros,...O lo que sean aquí-Los ponys prestaban atención al humano

-Yo y ese pegaso-dijo señalando a Draw-Les daremos una oportunidad de enmendar nuestros actos,a diferencia de ustedes lo único que recuerdo es que desperté aquí, nisiquiera se la razón de mi encierro pero hoy les daremos una segunda oportunidad de enmendar las cosas,uno a uno es inevitable pero tendremos aunquesea tiempo para arrepentirnos y pedirle perdón a ese amigo o familiar que decepcionamos,los que usen ese tiempo para huir si quieren haganlo pero no les garantizo que no serán encontrados

El humano abre la puerta llamando la atención de unos guardias que hacían de vigilaban la puerta

-¡Ahora busquen su libertad!-Grito el humano corriendo hacia los guardias con un escudo derribandolos y los presos de atrás toman la delantera imitando al humano derribando pelotón por pelotón de guardias

-Perfecto,vámonos Draw-Dijo el humano con el pegaso siguiéndole sobre su cabeza

Por una puerta lograron entrar a un cuarto parecido a un almacén con un par de útiles de limpieza y en la pared había una escalera de metal que conducía a una escotilla en el techo

-¡Lo vamos a lograr!¡Podre ver a mi familia!-Dice Draw emocionado mientras vuela y abre la escotilla,saca su cabeza para ver el exterior quedándose atónito

-Landa-Trato de llamar la atención del humano

-¿Que pasó?-Pregunto el humano aún en guardia con el escudo mirando a todas partes

-Puedo ver el castillo a varios kilómetros-Dijo el pegaso aún atónito

-¿Que?-Pregunta el humano y al subir las escaleras lo comprueba,el castillo del cristal estaba a varios kilómetros de su ubicación

-¡Se supone que estaríamos en los Calabozos de Cristal!-Exclamó el humano mientras cerraba la escotilla y bajaba

-Dime ¿Cual es tu condena?-Pregunta el humano muy confundido mientras pegaba su cabeza a la fría pared de cristal

-Corrupción,es una acusación falsa que dijo uno de mis enemigos políticos,el juez no le tomo importancia y me al revisar el caso se demostró que era una falsa acusación pero al día siguiente con la cabeza adolorida desperté aquí,supongo que ...Creo que ya se donde estamos-El pegaso un poco temeroso buscan en su vieja alforja y saca un papel muy viejo pero aún legible

-Unos días antes estaba investigando de un lugar donde se practicaba el tráfico de ponys,supongo que me encerraron para venderle mi cabeza a uno de mis enemigos-Dijo esto último con escalofríos-por fin lo encontré y estamos en el,supongo nos secuestraron-Dijo esto último con voz baja y un poco quebrada

-¡Olvida eso!-coje de los hombros al pegaso-Saldremos de aquí ambos,y tú verás a tu familia y yo haré mi vida,tu volverás a ser el principe que fuiste y yo al ser extraño que vino de visita a Equestria,no se de mi pasado pero puedo crear uno ahora,tu vuelve al tuyo amigo-Dijo el humano dándole una sonrisa al pegaso tranquilizandolo

-Salgamos de aqui-Dijo el humano saliendo por la escotilla seguido del pegaso,el área era extensa y un poco fría cuando salieron en su totalidad rayos fueron lanzados hacia ellos haciéndoles correr despavoridos

-¡Ya casi!-Dice el humano al ver un bote para atravesar el lago

Draw estuvo apunto de llegar pero un rayo magico lo impacta haciéndolo caer dando un grito desgarrador

-¡Draw!-Exclamo el humano mientras llevaba en sus brazos a su amigo herido y se ocultaba detrás de una roca

-No nos dejarán cruzar Francisco,estamos perdidos-Dijo Draw con tristeza

-¡Callate y déjame ver dónde te dispararon!-exclamo el humano,el pegaso levanta las alas y ve una pequeña quemadura en una de estas

-No puedo volar así,estoy perdido-Dijo el pegaso preocupado

El humano se quedó pensativo,por un momento asomo su cabeza y vio a un solo guardia,el mismo que le tiró la comida a Draw disparando los rayos

-Mira tú tienes una familia,un cargo en el gobierno y muchos amigos-Dijo Francisco de manera seria-¡Mirame!¡No tengo nada!,Tu tienes algo por lo cual luchar,ahora irás y tomaras ese bote hasta la otra orilla mientras yo me encargo del grandulon-Dijo Francisco poniéndolo en el bote

-¡Pero te atraparan!-Dijo el pegaso en el bote

-¡Ya no seas llorón!ya te dije que no tengo nada por lo cual escapar,¡ve tú y cuéntales lo que hacen estos tipos,ve y corre la voz para que encierren a estos bastardos!-Dijo Francisco en tono militar mientras alistaba su escudo y su pequeña espada

El pegaso al ver esto dijo-Sienore supe que eras muy leal,te agradezco los meses que me acompañaste en esa fría celda,estoy muy agradecido la verdad...¡3 Días!-Exclamo el pegaso-¡En 3 Días te sacaré de aquí y a todos estos ponys!¡Te lo prometo!-Dijo el pegaso mientras con sus patas sostenía los remos

-Sal aya y trae refuerzos para estos ponys,te lo agradecerán mucho-Dijo el humano mientras casco por mano se estrechaban ambas extremidades-¡Ahora sal antes que me arrepienta!

-¡Si señor!-Exclamó el pegaso meintras empezaba a remar y alejarse,un rayo estuvo apunto de impactar su bote pero el humano lo repelo con su escudo,se dirigió corriendo hacia el guardía y ambos forsejearon en el suelo

El humano con mucha ira le dió un golpe con el mango de la espada en la cabeza dejándolo aturdido,volteo y vio al otro lado del lago al pegaso corriendo hacia el castillo

Por la distracción el Guardia le da un fuerte golpe con su pata lanzandolo hacia un árbol

-¡Maldito bastardo!¡Dejaste ir a mi presa más cara,alguien estuvo dispuesto a pagar muchos bits por verlo muerto!-Dijo el guardia dándole una patada en las costillas a Francisco

-¡Vamos,vuelve a tu celda para venderte en el mercado negro,el reino grifo te quiere un simio lampiño como tú,serás la atracción principal!-Grito el Guardia con malicia

El golpe que recibió Francisco fue letal,cansado y un poco hambriento por las raciones de comida escasas que eran dadas por los guardias solo le quedó esperar su muerte debajo de aquel manzano cubierto de nieve

Con cansancio abre un ojo y ve que en el cuartel donde lo retenieron habían ponys con grandes Linternas buscando por doquier mientras frente a él se encontraba el Guardia con ganas de ser cubierto de sangre ajena o de Riqueza sucia

Apesar de no tener nada por lo cual luchar sabía que no podía dejar a esos ponys encerrados en ese horrible lugar,con la poca fuerza que tenía cogió un piedra que se encontraba debajo del manzano y espero a que su presa estuviera en donde el quería

-¿Te crees muy listo eh?¡Despues de la paliza que te daré terminarás tan estúpido que te confundiran con un animal y así ninguna organización te respaldara imbesil!-Grito el Guardia acumulando fuerza en sus patas traseras para propinarle la golpiza de su vida

-¡Veamos que tan inteligente eres mono lampiño!-Dijo el Guardia a menos de un metro de el

Francisco aprovecho su distracción para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la piedra,el golpe fue mortal,en el impacto le salpico un poco de sangre a ambos y el guardia falleció instantáneamente

-¡¿Querias sangre maldito?!-Grito el humano levantándose con dificultad-¡Hay está tu sangre,justo como querías que terminara esto!-Fue lo último que dijo el humano para caer rendido en la nieve


	2. Chapter 2

El día comenzaba con la poca luz del sol que alumbraba un penoso escenario,los animales dormían plácidamente en sus madrigueras esperando la primavera y la nieve que se encontraba debajo del árbol se tenía de un rojo carmesí

Francisco se estaba desangrando y no duraría mucho en tal clima,al despertar con mucho cansancio se levantó y con un pedazo de tela que su único abrigo paro la hemorragia temporalmente mientras buscaba ayuda,con sus últimas fuerzas dió una larga caminata con dirección al castillo

Luego de horas logro llegar a lo que parecía ser una estación de tren

La estación era lujosa,los ponys que estaban en la estación salieron despavoridos al notar la presencia de tal intimidante ser,el único que se quedó en el lugar fue el vendedor de boletos para el tren y el conductor que en ves de asustarse solo le dió una mirada y volvió a revisar el motor del tren

El humano con mucho cansancio y pocas ganas de vivir se acercó a la ventanilla de venta de los boletos donde se encontraba un pegaso sumamente aterrado

-Que...¿que desea señor?-pregunto aterrado el pegaso del otro lado de un ligero cristal que separaba al vendedor del comprador

El misterioso ser saca de una vieja bolsa de paja unas cuantos dólares y los pone en la mesa de la taquilla

-Un viaje el pueblo más calmado porfavor-Fue lo que dijo el humano tociendo un poco de sangre

Apesar de que el dinero del ser no era válido por sumo miedo le entrego el boleto que deseaba

-Aquí...Tiene señor-Dijo el pony aún temeroso,al dejar el boleto cerro instantáneamente la taquilla con una rejas de hierro y un cartel que decía "Cerrado"

El humano con molestia solo recibe el boleto con mal gusto y se sienta en una banca de espera en la estación

Con frío y hambriento decidió dar un pequeño paseo por la estación,en el boleto estipulaba que el viaje se realizaría en 10 minutos

La estación parecía moderna,tenía todo lo que un aeropuerto convencional tenía ,desde cafeterías hasta librerías modernas

Una gran duda que le venía a la mente del ser es como pueden tener esa capacidad tecnologica y aún si siguen usando el tren,todo estaba vacío por el alboroto anterior

Camino por los pasillos parecidos a los de un centro comercial y se vio una cafetería en donde decidió ingresar,al entrar vio en una mesa un Mufin junto con un Expreso recién servidos,el ser decidió sentarse con calma y disfrutar de tal alimento siempre revisando la hora de su partida

El no noto que detrás del mostrador se encontraba una empleada de la estación observando al humano,ella a paso calmado y sigiloso se acercó al bípedo

El humano estaba más concentrado en su comida,no había comido algo decente desde que lo encerraron contra su voluntad

La pony se le quedó observando y luego de unos minutos camino lentamente a la puerta ,el humano pudo oír sus pisadas y volteo a verla ,la yegua al notarlo corrió hacia la puerta y al tratar de abrirla está no se movía

-¡Porfavor, Ayúdenme!-Grito la yegua entre lágrimas y golpeando la puerta desesperadamente para poco después rendirse y acurrucarse en un rincón esperando su muerte

-Oye ¿No que capitán se hunde con su barco?-dijo el humano sonriendole a la yegua y caminando hacia ella aún con Mufin y café en mano

¡Porfavor! *Sniff* no me hagas daño,mis padres sufrirían,si quieres matarme deja mi cuerpo reconocible para tener un funeral digno-Sollozando fueron las tristes palabras de la yegua

-Hey,calmate-dijo de forma serena mientras mordía denuevo su Mufin acabándoselo de un solo mordisco-Si quisiera asesinarte ya no estarías aquí,dime ¿Te quedaste por voluntad o te obligaron?

-Ninguna de las...do...dos-dijo nerviosa y por un momento hizo una expresión de dolor

Francisco noto un pequeño rastro de sangre que marcaba su trayecto a la puerta y al volver a ver a la yegua nota que hay unas marcas de garras profundas en su pata la cual se desangraba

-No puedes estar así-Francisco no lo pensó dos veces y se quitó el pedazo de tela que uso anteriormente para frenar su hemorragia y con eso paro también la de la yegua

-Pero...Te desangraras-dice con un tono de confucion la pony a lo que el humano solo asiente con la cabeza y como si fuera una venda empieza a cubrir su pata con la tela

-¿Por?...¿Por que lo haces?-Pregunto la pony aún confundida observando al ser que alguna ves le engendro miedo vendarle con mucha delicadeza su pata izquierda delantera

-Antes de responder eso ¿quien y como te hizo esto?-Pregunto el humano aún concentrado en el vendaje

-Fue cuando dieron el anuncio de que una criatura desconocida-Responde la pony recordando lo de hace unos minutos

/Flashback/

La pony se encontraba atendiendo de cajera en el café Express de la estación de Cristal,el local estaba medio lleno y casi había una larga cola para pagar

Mientras ella terminaba de darle el recibo a un cliente su supervisor se le acerca

-¿Que acaso estás ciega?¡Un cliente se quiere ir sin pagar!-Grito el pony mientras con sus cascos delanteros giraba bruscamente el cabeza de la yegua hacia la dirección donde el pony deudor disponia a retirarse discretamente

-Perdón señor,so...Soy nueva en esto-dijo la pony saliendo el mostrador y acercándose al fugitivo,cuando lo alcanzó en la puerta quería hablar con él pero este hablaba por un extraño artefacto

-¡¿Como que escapó?!-Decia el pony anónimo por el artefacto

Era un pony Gris y robusto de ojos verdes y cabello blanco,llevaba un saco gris oscuro y un sombrero de gala

-Señor tiene que pagar su pedido-Dijo la yegua tímidamente

El pony guardo el extraño artefacto y con una sonrisa maliciosa le respondió

-Eso no importara en unos momentos niña-el salió corriendo a toda velocidad perdiendose en una multitud de ponys que corrían desesperadamente,ella con la cabeza baja regreso al café y de manera repentina todos los comensales salieron corriendo dándole múltiples pisadas a la yegua que se encontraba en el suelo,un grito ahogado por la situación fue el que dió la yegua cuando un grifo que salía por accidente clavo sus garras en la pata delantera izquierda de la pony

Todos se habían retirado,los únicos que quedaron en el café fueron el supervisor y la yegua herida en el suelo,el supervisor con indiferencia cargo a la yegua y de forma brusca la tiró en el cajero

-Escúchame bien,tu eres la única que se quedó y con esa pata no podrás ir a ningún lado-Dijo el supervisor viendo a la yegua aún tirada en el cajero la cual solo callaba y atendía a las indicaciones del supervisor

-Como sabes,capitán se hunde con su barco-Dijo haciendo que la yegua se lquee esperanza de ser protegida,sin que se quejara el supervisor se quitó en gorro y el chaleco y se los puso a la pony herida-Suerte capitán-Dijo el pony saliendo por la puerta rápidamente

-¡No puedes dejarme aquí!-Dijo la yegua con lágrimas en los ojos-Estoy...Aquí,tengo familia-Dijo la pony ya resignada para si misma mientras sollozaba detrás del cajero esperando a su verdugo

/Fin del Flashback/

-Vaya,si que te tratan mal-El humano sintió pena por la yegua

-No te preocupes-Con su casco se seca una lagrima-Ya me acostumbréacostumbré

-Bien,no quiero que tú pata se infecte,¿conoces algún Tópico?-Pregunta Francisco mientras carga a la yegua y la carga con su espalda

-Claro,yo te guío pero primero debes abrir la puerta-

Con su casco sano señaló la puerta que trato de abrir al principio,está estaba hecha de vidrio templado,similar a uno antibalas

-Aproposito ¿Como te llamas?-Pregunto el humano buscando algo entre sus sucios y vieja bolsillos

La yegua lo dudo mucho,un largo silencio invadia la habitación,luego de unos minutos la yegua responde con miedo

-Mi...Mi nombre es Lightning Sun pero me siento más...Más cómoda si me dices solo Light-

-De acuerdo Luz-su nombre le causo un poco de gracia a Francisco por su significado en el idioma Inglés

A Light se preguntaba el que le hacía gracia a humano pero solo se limitó a levantar una ceja y dar un largo suspiro

Francisco saca pequeño de su bolsillo un pequeño metal y al lanzarlo al vidrio este se quiebra completamente dejando fragmentos

La yegua temblaba de miedo al ver la acción tan repentina del extraño ser

/Narración primera persona-Light/

Me sentía aprisionada,no sabía que pensar de este ser,trata de mostrarse amigable ante mi pero sus acciones me aterran,la puerta que acaba de romper con un pequeño objeto fue diseñado para resistir incluso un cañonazo pero este ser simplemente lo destruyó en unos instantes,estoy aterrada pero se que en el fondo solo trata de ser amable,espero acostumbrarme pronto

Guiandolo desde su espalda recorrimos la estación de tren del IC (Imperio de Cristal),sentí un poco de remordimiento por cada gota de sangre que caía de su cuerpo,el pedazo de tela con el que me cubrió la pata lastimada es la misma con la que en este momento debería estar frenando su hemorragia,nunca había conocido a un ser tan generoso, nisiquiera los habitantes de el famoso pueblo de Poniville serán de esa manera

Le indique en donde era la puerta del Tópico,vaya que eh estado muy seguido en este lugar,de empleo a empleo para pagar mi universidad,

/Flashback/

Me encontraba en el Tópico como mi primer trabajo en la estación,me hice enfermera ya que tenía ciertos conocimientos de biológia y química,mientras estaba leyendo una revista de forma tranquila mi primer paciente ingreso

-¡Rapido!¡Le dió un paro cardíaco!-Grito una yegua adulta ingresando al Tópico con su esposo en una camilla

Sabía que esta era mi oportunidad así que aproveche mis conocimientos en primeros auxilios y saque lo último en tecnología,una máquina capaz de enviar pulsos eléctricos al corazón haciendo que este vuelve a funcionar

-Con permiso señora ¡Esto es trabajo de una profesional!-Con gran entusiasmo puse las dos cosas parecidas a planchas en su pecho pero esta no funcionaba

-Pero ¿que?-Exclamo a ver qué no funcionaba y al observar bien note que estos estaban desconectados-Oh claro-Dije mientras me dirigí a conectar ambas máquinas

-¡Rapido porfavor,se está muriendo!-Exclamo la señora desesperada mientras bofeteaba a su esposo para que despertara

-Emm,como dije antes ¡Dejeselo a una profesional!-exclamé mientras le coloque ambas máquinas en los pechos y luego de unos minutos el señor despertó gritando del dolor mientras decía "¡Quema!"

Al día siquiente la empresa de la estación fue demandada,el supervisor despedido y yo sin empleo,quizás por eso el supervisor aún me odia

Y todo eso solo por que las dos máquinas que le puse al señor resultaron ser planchas

/Fin del Flashback/

Me reí en silencio mientras entrabamos al oscuro cuarto del Tópico

/Narración primera persona-Francisco/

No puedo l levar a esa pony a la misión,trataré de viajar a Poniville,oí que en ese puedo se encuentra la gente más generosa pero también histérica según Draw,una ves llegué trataré de refugiarme un tiempo para que los de esa organización criminal no me encuentren y me den caza,dejare a la pony en el Tópico y me iré lo más pronto posible a la base,no creo que los soldados de ese tal Imperio de Cristal puedan acabar totalmente con la cabecilla de la banda,tendré que hacerlo yo mismo y sacar a esos ponys es mi prioridad

/Narración,tercera persona/

Light al notar que el humano se quedó parado en medio del oscuro cuarto decidió bajar de su espalda y ya con cascos en el suelo se dirigió a una pequeña cuerda colgada del techo,al jalarlo con su boca unas cuantas bolbillas empiezan a iluminar la habitación

-Este es el topico-Fue lo que dijo Light aún riéndose de su experiencia como enfermera


End file.
